


Presuppositions

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tension, Time Lady Rose, guesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jack Harkness sometimes has the weirdest ideas.Based on theSecrets? I love secrets.prompt.





	Presuppositions

_Day 18_

**Presuppositions**

_“Secrets? I love secrets.” _

“Secrets? I love secrets.”

“I know,” Jack said. “But once disclosed, it’s no longer a secret!”

“I know! Anyway, you have promised to tell me something important about Rose!”

“Ah. Rosie. Do something about her, don’t be an idiot! She’s fading away without your beautiful words, particularly now, with her mind filled with marriage-related things. I don’t know if you two are anywhere this intimate, Doc, but I’m quite certain she sleeps without her clothes on.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “You can’t know that!” 

“I can’t, but I have had enough experience to guess who does, usually correctly.”

The Time Lord rolled his eyes at Jack. “Even if it’s true, what am I supposed to do with this information?”

“Not my problem. Don’t do anything, if you’re not brave enough.”

The alien exhaled, hiding his amusement. “Are you challenging me?”

The immortal man shrugged. “I wouldn’t dare!”

The Doctor sighed. “Very good. I’m going to ask Rose about it.” Jack Harkness was the last person he wanted to know about where Rose and he were standing at this point, the most secret bits of their relationship included. 

“You what?!”

A small smile followed. “Shouldn’t I?”

Jack inhaled. He couldn’t believe how incredibly daft the alien could get. Seeing a beautiful woman, naked and unaware, could do wonders to a relationship. He knew. 

“If you think it’s better,”Jack said, relenting. “Where’s Rosie, anyway?” He understood the TARDIS felt unusually quiet without her laughter.

“Asleep, I think.”

“Still?”

“She’s not a morning person, haven’t you noticed?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Besides, with so many guests aboard, I think it’s only natural for her to be sleeping after the tiresome day and the one about to come, yes?”

“About to come? Do you mean her mother managed to-”

“Jackie Tyler can be incredibly persistent. With some help from a friend, the plan can’t fail.”

“The friend being you, of course,” Jack smiled knowingly.

The Doctor inhaled. “Well, we’re not exactly friends as such, but yes. The sooner this messy wedding business is over, the better.”

The TARDIS informed the Doctor Rose was slowly waking up. Instead of waiting for his bond-mate to be fully awake, he nudged her mind. _ Good morning! Jack thinks you’re sleeping naked. _

Rose gulped. _ I am sleeping in any way I like. It’s not his bloody business. _

The Time Lord blushed. _ Absolutely not! _

Rose sighed. _ Would you like me to? Without the need to undress me, it may be easier- _

“No, I’d rather you didn’t.”

She sighed, relieved. “Thanks.”


End file.
